(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a license managing method and device.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Digital rights management (DRM) represents a skill for protecting the rights and advantages of contents providers, preventing illegal reproduction, and totally supporting contents generation, distribution, and management such as charging and paying usage fees.
A DRM system encodes contents and manages the key used for encoding the contents through a license so that the registered user may only decode the encoded contents and use the decoded contents. Therefore, it is required to store and manage the license in a secure manner.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.